


Twitter Prompt Drabbles

by boysquipleurent



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysquipleurent/pseuds/boysquipleurent
Summary: This will be a collection of filled prompts from the numbered list on my Twitter to get my groove back. I will update tags as I add finish stories. Any warnings specific to each drabble will be posted at the beginning of each chapter, as well as the rating for each specific drabble.Theses drabbles will feature various VIXX members and pairings, as well as possible DBSK/JJ members and pairings.1. Navi, Hurt/Comfort, Rated G2. Raken, Fluff and College AU Slice-of-Life, Rated PG3. Chasang, Smut and Romance, Rated R
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Cha Hakyeon | N/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Navi, G, H/C; Prompt 26 "Please Look at Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, look at me,” Hakyeon says softly as he crouches down in front of Wonshik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it's been quite a while. I have a lot of unfinished projects I've been working on, but I decided to do some shorter stuff to motivate myself to keep working on the longer ones. If you'd like an update on Prancer, I will put that in the end notes.
> 
> This drabble is rated G, and contains mentions of offscreen violence and implied bullying/homophobia. The prompt and pairing were requested by MonsterBoyf :)

Wonshik can see feet stop in front of him now. He knows those shoes. He curls up tighter, pressing his face into his knees.

“Please, look at me,” Hakyeon says softly as he crouches down in front of Wonshik. Wonshik hiccups a little bit as he shakes his head.

“I promise, it’s not that bad,” Hakyeon says in a gentle tone, one hand covering Wonshik’s where it rests on his knee. “We’re going to be okay.”

“I can’t,” Wonshik says, wincing in shame when his voice cracks on a sob. “You got hurt because of me, I can’t-“

“Wonshik.”

Hakyeon uses that tone he knows Wonshik will always answer to, damn him. Wonshik immediately tries to hide away again after lifting his eyes to see Hakyeon’s split lip and angelic smile, his cheekbone already discoloring from the bruise. 

Hakyeon, however, is too fast for him, and pulls Wonshik into his embrace, petting over the back of his head.

“It’s nothing, Wonshik. I’ve had a lot worse, you know that.”

“But-“

“But nothing. If you thought I wasn’t going to do whatever I could to help you, you don’t know me as well as you think you do. Now,” Hakyeon says, leaning back to take his own look at Wonshik’s face. “Let’s see about you.”

Wonshik reaches up to rub the last tears out of his eyes, but Hakyeon stays his hand.

“You don’t want to do that, it’s going to hurt. You’re definitely going to have a shiner by tomorrow.” Hakyeon pauses for a moment where he’s holding Wonshik’s hand, gently swiping a thumb over the bloodied knuckles before kissing them.

“Listen to me, Wonshik,” he suddenly says seriously. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be just fine. Focus on yourself. You’ve got one month left. One month until you graduate and you’re free from here forever. Just get through that.”

This time Wonshik is the one who initiates the hug. He and Hakyeon sit there for a moment in the quiet alley, holding onto each other.

“…and then will you finally let me date you?” Wonshik manages to ask with a small, wet smile as they stand up to limp home. Hakyeon’s laugh is real, yet delighted.

“One thing at a time, tiger,” Hakyeon replies fondly, ruffling Wonshik’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you wondering about Prancer, it far from dead. It's a very long story, but boil it down to me having computer issues for a year that prevented me, among usual life things, from getting out Prancer updates. At the minute I have a computer that...works, but isn't compatible with the backups of all the most recent updated versions of my fanfic WIPs. 
> 
> Not to worry, the files should be safe on my backup drive (I hope)! And I am thankfully able to get a new computer soon, so work on Prancer will begin once again. I may post more updates on it as I get to work...or who knows, maybe I'll just drop a new chapter on you out of the blue. >:)
> 
> Anyway, it's nice to be back, and if you would like to request a drabble prompt yourself from the list, you can find the post pinned on my twitter, which is @boysquipleurent


	2. Raken, PG, Fluff; Prompt 20 "We Could Get Arrested for This"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jaehwan. Jaehwan!” Wonshik hisses, slipping down the sandy bank after his boyfriend, who’s already shedding clothes. “We could get arrested for this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This damn drabble was just supposed to be a silly-ass idea about college AU Raken going skinny dipping and then I went and got introspective. Because I am eternally Soft for Wonshik.
> 
> This drabble and pairing was requested by weikittying on Twitter.

“Jaehwan. Jaehwan!” Wonshik hisses, slipping down the sandy bank after his boyfriend, who’s already shedding clothes. “We could get arrested for this!”

Jaehwan tosses Wonshik a saucy wink over his shoulder.

“Not if we don’t get caught,” he whisper-shouts back, dropping his shirt on the sand before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts. “And we won’t get caught if you hush and stop freaking out.”

Wonshik opens his mouth to continue arguing, even as he continues making his way over the sand, but Jaehwan cuts him off by gesturing back behind them.

“Besides, look how far down we are now! No way can anyone see us.” The lights of their hotel and even the apartment buildings and bungalows in the surrounding neighborhood wink back at them silently from a distance.

“Which just means we’re on private property! Or, or, or a wildlife preserve or something!” Wonshik whispers, still feeling spooked, and glancing all around them.

“You.” Jaehwan boops Wonshik on the nose suddenly. “Need to chill out, babe. That is the entire point of spring break after all. And I intend to enjoy it to the fullest.”

As if that settles the whole thing, Jaehwan immediately drops his pants and steps out of them with a flick of his ankle for good measure. The moon bathes all his bare skin in her glow, making him look even more ethereal against the lapping waves in the background.

“Well?”

With one more backward glance at Wonshik, Jaehwan cocks an eyebrow and moves toward the surf. Wonshik startles out of his appreciative trance, softly groaning to himself as it becomes clear he has no other choice than to join in. Jaehwan keeps on walking, and Wonshik knows he’ll go whether Wonshik follows, or not.

Grumbling in frustration, Wonshik eventually sighs and yanks his tank top over his head. Jaehwan is always getting him into trouble, yet still Wonshik follows willingly.

It is usually a fun time, he has to admit.

Wonshik surreptitiously checks his surroundings once more before he loosens his own pants and lets everything fall to the sand. Feeling far too exposed, Wonshik finds himself hurrying toward the water where Jaehwan has already waded in up to his knees.

Wonshik whines when his feet hit the water, cooler now that during the day, but thankfully both the current and the air around them are warm enough that he won’t be able to tell much difference in a moment.

Jaehwan’s form makes Wonshik pause again, though, taking a moment to admire his silhouette as the man dives under a small wave, disturbing the calm water with an exuberant splash. He surfaces a moment later, appearing near mythical as he shakes the water from his eyes and hair.

Then Jaehwan turns, breaking the spell himself as he spies Wonshik picking his way gingerly into the water.

“Hurry up!” Jaehwan laughs, rushing forward to pull Wonshik deeper, heedless of his squawks. Of course Wonshik loses his footing and crashes face first into the salt water, spluttering as he comes up for air to Jaehwan’s cackles.

The game on, he dives onto his boyfriend, and they wrestle and splash in the waves, all on their own.

When they finally tire, Wonshik having been forced to concede Jaehwan was the winner of their little scuffle, he suddenly remembers the care they were supposed to take. He stiffens, glancing around to see if they’ve attracted any attention.

But the night is as still as ever, now that their echoes and play have faded, the sea rocking gently against their bodies, the warmth of their beds waiting back for them at the hotel.

Jaehwan’s arms slide over Wonshik’s shoulders from behind, and Wonshik’s breath catches at the sight of the water rolling down Jaehwan’s face, a content, adoring smile on his lips.

This isn’t just any raucous Spring Break trip, not their usual flight hours down the coast to Florida with their friends and classmates to drink and get sunburned and laid. This time, Wonshik won’t go back home right away, and neither will Jaehwan.

This time, they’ll return to campus, and Wonshik will watch Jaehwan walk across a stage, and then things will begin to change. Jaehwan will need to find a job, or go on to a more advanced degree, and Wonshik will have to ready himself for his own senior year – one without Jaehwan.

They haven’t spoken about it, not the way they should, yet. But as Wonshik turns slightly to cup the cheek of his merman, memorizing this moment where his eyes are sparkling with silver and blue reflections before their lips meet, Wonshik isn’t afraid.

They don’t need to be unbreakable. They will be like the waves – flowing steadily, stronger than they look beneath the surface, parting around obstacles when they need to, and, should they break against the shore – coming back together in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually now quite fond of this one. I hope you enjoyed it, too. I love reading comments, no matter how short, so I'd appreciate it if you left some.
> 
> And as before, if you'd like to request a drabble, head over to my Twitter, @boysquipleurent.


	3. Chasang, R, Smut/Romance; Prompt 44 "You Are So Much More Than That, [Name]."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whose are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble and pairing were requested by the incredible witchpointe :) His stories, whether focusing on romance or smut, are at a level I aspire to achieve. Since I couldn't decide on gentle and meaningful or sexy for this one...I tried for both, and attempted to do his request justice.

“Whose are you?”

Sanghyuk shivers at the way he can hear the self-satisfied smirk in Hakyeon’s voice without even having to look. He swallows hard, staring at the way Hakyeon’s black slacks perfectly wrap around his thighs, artfully tailored just for him.

“Yours,” he croaks, voice trying to overcome the pounding of his heart that’s trying to climb up to his throat. Hakyeon’s fingers drum lightly against the knee he’s crossed over his other leg. Hyuk’s eyes follow the motion, always drawn back to the light flashing off one gold ring.

That ring grows closer suddenly, as Hakyeon’s fingers lightly wrap around his jaw, tilting Sanghyuk’s chin up to where he can see a mouth full of promises. A thumb just barely brushes Sanghyuk’s lower lip.

“And what are you?” It takes Sanghyuk a couple more rough swallows to get the words out.

“I am your…your servant. Your disciple. Your plaything. ...I am your toy to break as you please.”

“That’s right. But, Hyogie…” Hakyeon’s eyes glint in the low lightly as Hakyeon slowly pushes four fingers into Hyuk’s mouth, slowly stroking them over his tongue. Hyuk can only manage a pathetic whine as Hakyeon leans down to look Hyuk directly in the eyes, the latter drooling around the digits in his mouth and staring, transfixed, up at Hakyeon’s own sharp, smug expression. “You’re so much more than that.”

Hyuk blinks in confusion for a moment, his hazy brain having a hard time processing the words, but he can only be confused for a few short seconds before Hakyeon removes his fingers and wraps the wet digits around Sanghyuk’s neck, using the pressure on his windpipe to guide Sanghyuk back and toward the bed.

Sanghyuk’s moment of confusion is forgotten soon enough, his mind more preoccupied with the way Hakyeon has him grip the headboard before sitting on his cock far too quickly for Hyuk’s heart rate. Hakyeon shows no mercy, riding Sanghyuk hard and brutal until he is fully sated, slapping, pinching, and biting at his skin any time Sanghyuk dares to falter in his positioning. By the end Sanghyuk is coming dry for what must be the third time, sobbing gasps wrenching from his heaving chest now covered in bruises and teeth marks. “Hakyeon!” he cries out as the man above him forces him to his last finish.

Lips claim his wholly, coaxing then comforting by turns, and eventually Hyuk begins to resurface as Hakyeon cleans him up.

“Hyogie,” comes that satin voice. “Whose are you?” It always ends the way it starts.

“Yours,” Sanghyuk murmurs, content where his head now rests against Hakyeon’s chest.

“And what are you?”

“Your servant. Your disciple. Your plaything. Your toy to break as you please,” Sanghyuk repeats, his earlier words coming naturally to his lips. He says it with fulfillment, and a finger gently lifts his chin to look into Hakyeon’s now warm eyes.

Hakyeon holds the look a long moment before drawing him into a sweet kiss that tastes of yearning.

“Yes,” Hakyeon whispers, sounding appreciative and almost…reverent?

“But you are so much more than that, Sanghyuk.” At Hyuk’s own questioning look, Hakyeon rests their foreheads together.

“You are my everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more drabble request at the moment, and then I will likely close requests for the time being to work on some other WIPs. As always, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
